villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (Downfall)
"What I should've done is liquidate all the high-ranking officers, as Stalin did!" "But all those traitors will PAY! They will pay with their own blood! THEY SHALL DROWN IN THEIR OWN BLOOD!" Adolf was played by Bruno Ganz. Downfall depicted him in his final days inside the Berlin bunker, insisting that the war will never be lost. In the bunker, Hitler is briefed on the disintegrating defenses of Berlin. Unmoved, he announces that Waffen SS General Felix Steiner will soon arrive and drive the Red Army out of the city. However, he is then informed that Steiner couldn't mobilize enough men. Visibly shaken, Hitler dismisses all except his Generals (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf). Throwing a massive tantrum, Adolf accuses the whole German military of interfering and sabotaging his plans, calling his soldiers "cowards and traitors", and that the generals are, "the scum of the German people." He expresses regret at not executing the entire officer corps, like Joseph Stalin did during the Great Purge. At last, however, Hitler sinks into his chair and acknowledges that the war is lost. "If you think that this means I'll be abandoning Berlin," he snarls, "I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head." Later, Hitler finds out that Himmler offered to surrender to the Allies, which angers him, and forces them to find Fegelein. However, Gunsche tells Hitler that Fegelein can't be found, and he orders Fegelein to be executed. Eva tries to persuade him to spare his life, to no avail. On the April 30, 1945, Hitler and his wife Eva Braun (who just only married a few hours ago) commited suicide, with Gunsche standing guard. Hitler shot himself in the head while taking cyanide pills. Their bodies were burned by his remaining troops later. Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Although many of his generals and subordinates took up vices such as gambling, smoking and heavy drinking due to the stress of the war, Hitler stayed clean throughout his final days in the bunker. It is not known whether Hitler tolerated such behavior from his generals; he never commented about it during the movie. Nonetheless, Hitler was thoroughly mentally shaken during his final days. He had poor mood and self esteem almost all the time, pacing around the bunker looking at the ground, and taking no notice of his subordinates 'Heiling' him as he passes by. He also has this habit of putting his left hand behind his back and shaking it, thanks to Parkinson's. As the days progressed, Hitler's temper appeared to have subsided. During the first few days whenever his generals flunked up or brought bad news, he would be quick to rant at them. During the final days of the war, he would simply stare at them, and mutter that ' All is lost', proceeding to exit the room with his hand behind his back. Hitler has some serious health issues. His is often seen by people to be physically trembling, especially on his left hand, showing how his health has been deteriorating rapidly. Hitler also treated the women in the bunker differently from the men. He was a lot more forgiving towards them, because they didn't do anything major that might hinder the war's outcome or his image. The Downfall Hitler has become a meme on the internet for many things, often a plot twist in a movie or video game. Category:Sadists Category:Dictator Category:Nazis Category:Mass Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Fascists Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Ruler Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hatemongers Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Propagandists Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Internet Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Political Category:Power Hungry Category:Important Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imperialist